


To The End Of The Line

by Arnaa



Series: The Just Desserts Series [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Modern Era, Sentinels and Guides are known
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnaa/pseuds/Arnaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve have been inseparable since the day their mothers first put them in the same playpen. And now they will set the world on fire before they let that change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The End Of The Line

* * *

Once again getting a plot bunny out of my head until I have time to write it.....

So it occurs to me the way scrawny half-blind and half-deaf pre-serum Steve kept getting into fights when he saw any kind of injustice is pretty standard Sentinel behaviour. Which led my brain to the plot bunny where: 

Bucky and Steve have been inseparable since the day their mothers first put them in the same playpen.  Bucky comes from a long line of Guides but he refuses to have anything to do with the Sentinel and Guide Institute who won't accept Steve is his Sentinel.

Steve is a two point Sentinel (touch and scent) and as such is entitled to assistance from the Institute, especially for his many health problems. However, he doesn't fit the image of Sentinels the Institute is promoting, so he is ignored. 

Bucky ends up getting into cage fighting under the name of The Winter Soldier to get the money they need to cover Steve's medical expenses.  Then just as Bucky is sidelined with a catastrophic shoulder injury, Steve is offered the chance to take part in an experimental medical procedure that will cure his health problems.  He decides to take it so he can be the one looking after Bucky for a change.

The procedure is a success and as an unexpected side-effect Steve becomes the strongest Sentinel known since Jim Ellison. Of course, the Institute is now all over him, has chosen a suitable Guide for him and has his future all mapped out. And that future includes being a lab rat as they try to recreate the serum that produced such a strong Sentinel, now that Doctor Erskine was killed in a lab explosion that also destroyed all his notes.

The government is also keen to do their own experiments and to recruit Steve for a war he wants nothing to do with. And neither of them are about to take no for an answer. 

Unfotunately for these plans, Steve and Bucky will set the world on fire before they'll be separated.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
